Clarity in mystic falls
by Hannah1796
Summary: Clarity forbes 16 has just moved to mystic falls to live with her cousin caroline and is excited about the vampires that happen to live there soon enough the mikaelsons return back to mystic falls and the youngest male mikaelson kol catches clarity's eye Caroline does not trust him with her WARNING smut later on and mentions of abuse M rated kol/oc caroline/klaus


_Clarity was in the car with her aunt liz earphones in her ears not listening to the world music was the only thing_

_She loved besides her cousin caroline and aunt liz her parents on the other hand were another story_

_Clarity's mom died of suicide when she was about four she had bad depression and bipolar disorder next_

_To being married to her dad who didn't give a damn about them he was a drunk a cheater and horrible father _

_After her mom died clarity's dad began to abuse her and by the time she was 14 her dad's best friend had raped_

_Her but her dad didn't believe it so the man never got arrested thankfully he died a year after that he was shot_

_By a liquor store robber when she turned 16 clarity decided to call child protective services when she was _

_At school so her dad wouldn't know they picked her up and she told them she wanted to go live with her aunt liz_

_And cousin caroline clarity was feeling pretty ok now that she was going to be in good hands from now on_

_Her dad's been arrested for years of child abuse and everything else he's got away with in the past years_

_So he's never getting out clarity is going to forget the past and start fresh and live her life like she was supposed to she's gonna go to parties try out for miss mystic falls all the stuff kids do in that town clarity is also excited _

_About moving to mystic falls cause she'll finally be able to see vampires werewolves and witches for the first _

_Time she thought stuff like that only a myth stuff you see in tv movies and books now she knows the truth _

_She also knows there's a trio called the originals the first vampires to be on earth created by they're witch mother_

_To keep safe of werewolves cause they had lost they're youngest brother to one and it be to painful to_

_Lose another kid so they did the unthinkable caroline also says that they're father named mikael was_

_A cruel man he tortured his son Niklaus all his life because he hadn't been his actual son his wife Esther _

_Had an affair with a werewolf and got knocked up by him clarity read about the originals on the Internet and_

_Books before she came to mystic falls she found them interesting the only one she didn't seem to like was_

_Kol he was the wildest of the mikaelsons women went crazy for him he was a bad boy girls dig that_

_But according to caroline he was a psycho path he even tried to have her best friend elena's boyfriend _

_Damon kill her brother Jeremy by compelling him they tried to kill kol after that but unfortunately klaus _

_Got to him in time and took him back to new Orleans with him a year ago he was also known for his_

_Snarky behavior and he had boyish good looks not that clarity cared he kinda resembled the eldest mikaelson _

_Elijah he was kinda cute he was known for being a nobleman unless you mess with his family and then_

_He would rip out the heart of the person that caused them trouble and he also wore a suite all the time_

_You'd think it get uncomfortable waring one all the time but i guess not for him he also is known for_

_Not showing much emotion he's kinda mellow about everything and has dark hair it's weird how him_

_And kol and they're late brother had dark hair and the other siblings have blonde hair including mikael_

_Rebekah was the only girl in the mikaelson trio and hated it she was kinda anti man but she is also known for_

_Dating lots of men desperate for love but klaus always ruined all of her relationships she's also known for_

_Being nick named barbie klaus by elena's boyfriend damon she's also known for being tough but she's also_

_The only mikaelson sibling to show affection towards people the brothers liked to be tough _

_And then there was klaus the hybrid vampire the original hybrid as they call him caroline says he was so obsessed with her after they first met but they haven't talked since caroline said they had sex in the woods_

_A year ago she said she kinda regrets doing it cause he had been a complete dick to her ex boyfriend tyler_

_He had been sired to klaus making him do everything he said caroline says she's surprised he didn't have_

_Him suck his dick also her and caroline had a good laugh about that Caroline also says he had killed tyler's_

_Mom also but everyone in new Orleans says he's changed since he had knocked up a werewolf Later on _

_That's another thing he's a father he apparently used to be one bad vampire in his day but he is just screwed _

_up from his parents they are known to be crazy asses they're mom Esther keeps trying to make them_

_Jump into other people's bodies so they can live as witches she says that her children are an abomination _

_Cause they had fed on human beings really it was her fault for making them vampires in the first place _

_And they're father mikael is a Vampire who feeds on vampires and he's crazy _

_Truthfully it's they're parents fault that they are bad they had screwed them up so much in the past and if you screw someone up so much they tend to be bad _

_They try to kill them but they seem to make they're way back into they're children's lives _

_Soon enough clarity was cut off by her thoughts by her aunt liz _

Clarity you ok?

Yeah I'm just thinking

About what

All this vampire stuff and everything

Well you don't have to worry about that cause i have it under control so does caroline and she even had

Her best friend bonnie make you a vervain necklace so you wouldn't get compelled

Isn't she the witch?

Yeah she's a Bennett witch have you heard of them

Yeah I've read on basically every supernatural person that's lived in mystic falls and apparently

Everyone that still lives in mystic falls is related to one or the other supernatural being

the gilberts the Bennetts everyone basically even the humans there's still some forbes in mystic falls

Too like you me and caroline

How much have you read about the gilberts

Enough to know that they are vampire hunters and caroline tells me that elena's younger half brother

Jeremy is a hunter also

Yeah it was rough for him at first mostly because elena is a Vampire and they lived together and he always got the urge to kill her

Wow didn't know that i have sympathy for elena and her brother though losing so many people in so little time

Yeah but they're ok now we're all ok now and you are too

(smiles)

But know this you are now involved in _every _ vampire like problem in mystic falls now so whenever caroline

Needs help with something like that you can help her with it ok?

Are kidding I'd love too dealing with vamps werewolves witches doppelgangers and anything else to come my way

Really didn't think you'd be so in to doing it it's kind of a stressful thing

Well after the life I've had i believe i can handle it all I've handled everything else so i should be able to

Handle something like this are any of the Mikelson's in town?

You mean the Mikelson's the originals?

Yeah why

Never knew anyone so intrigued to meet the Mikelson's before

Well maybe not kol I'm not into psychotic dudes that are snarky and try to make everything funny

Emm hmm

What?

You say you don't like him but I'm not sure if that's true

Oh aunt liz don't you dare say i like kol please

Aww why you guys could even have a nick name like clarol or kolity

Liz please stop! (laughs)

Oh alright

_Pulls up to the forbes house_

Wow i don't remember your house being so nice

That's cause we've always went up to see you you've barley came to our house which by the way you can call

Your house now if you'd like

Are you kidding this is way better then my old house bigger nothing falling apart

Well the thing is your gonna have to stay in caroline's room with her until she goes back to college is that

Ok?

Oh my god yes that's ok! caroline is like my best friend or she's my only friend really _(she says starting to die down from excitement and is now frowning)_

Oh don't worry clar you'll meet all of caroline's friends and then you'll have all kinds

Yeah ok well I'm gonna grab my bag and head in

Ok you need help?

No it's just one duffel bag i can manage

Alright

_Clarity and liz headed to the door clarity was excited to see the look on caroline's face when she saw her even _

_Though she didn't show it cause she had to carry a heavy black duffel bag_

_Liz opened the door and clarity walked in slowly caroline was in the living room_

Care we're home

_Soon enough in her vampire speed caroline was there and greeted clarity in a big hug_

Oh clar I'm so happy your here!

Ow caroline your crushing my bones

_Caroline soon let go taking a look at clarity smiling clarity was just trying to catch her breath caroline is a lot stronger then she used to be she thought _

Aww look at you clar you look so grown up I'm gonna have to keep the boys away from you

_Clarity then began to blush _

Come on care please don't embarrass me in front of aunt liz _(laughs nervously)_

Oh ok _(rolls eyes) _so do you need help carrying your bag upstairs

No i got it

_Before she could grab it Caroline had already had in her hand_

Wow glad one of us can carry that without it being a big deal

Well i am a Vampire so strength comes with that come on I'll show you to our room

_Soon enough caroline had grabbed clarity and speeded up to her room_

Here it is you remember coming here when you were little i used to read you some of elena's stories to you

Those were her's?

Yeah she used to write a lot now she's in college to study being a doctor like her father come let's sit

So are you enjoying mystic falls?

Yeah i am actually so are any of your friends back here in mystic falls or are they somewhere else?

Yeah they're all here I'll introduce you to elena later on at the party we're throwing you tonight

A party? But I'm only 16

So your not going to be drinking are you?

No but are you

Well i figured the older people could drink and you can enjoy your soda

Sure that'll be fine

Clar is something wrong i can cancel the party if you want

No it's just I'm kinda just getting used to all the speed and strength

Oh I'm sorry i shouldn't have shown you all that yet i just thought you were excited about all of the vampire things

No i am it's just I'm not used to it

Well soon you will be just like everyone else that knows about vampires in this town but for now go freshen

Up cause that party is not happening without you

Fine I'll go _rolls eyes playfully _

_Clarity then gets up from the bed and goes out the door_

_Caroline's phone then beeps she had gotten a text from elena saying to call it's important _

_She then furrows her eyebrows _


End file.
